Royal Knights Selection Exam
is an event where magic knights would attend to join the ranks of the Royal Knights. Prologue A magic knights is confronted by a rogue mage and tells the rogue that he will have to punish him for obstructing official duty. The magic knight's subordinate reveals that the magic knight as the vice-captain of the Violet Orca, Zax Lugner, and explains how great Zax is.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 112, page 5 The rogue replies that he doesn't care about any of that, and starts to insult both Zax and the Violet Orca Sqaud and even goats Zax into punishing him in the name of justice. As the subordinate get angry, Zax stops him and says that the rogue will regret insulting the magic knights while launching a spell at the rogue. A moment later Zax is defeat and the rogue insults Zax for losing to him. The rogue then heads to the Royal Knights Selection Exam hoping that there will be someone who will leave more of an impression on him. At the exam site members of the magic knights recognize the members of the golden dawn and comment about how powerful they are.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 112, page 10-11 Asta greets both Klaus and Mimosa which all of them talk about how they have gotten stronger. Asta then talks with Yuno and talk about they experience at the hot spring along with who will be passing that exam. Leopold even joins in and says that he will be that one to pass the exam. Finral comments about how he is nervous but Magna and Luck don't recognize him since he has changed his hair style. Asta managed to recognize Finral and they all start to talk about how he looks. Noelle suddenly notices her brother Solido but remembers what Meleoleona told her and thinks about how she will show her siblings how much she has grown. Royal Knights Selection Exam The Magic Emperor Julius shows up and thanks about the members of the magic knights for showing up.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 112, page 16 Julius announces that they are going to start the exam, which the king Augustus says that he will take over since he is royalty. Augustus thinks about how he will win back his popularity with this move and announces that the exam will consist of a team competition of crystal destruction battle tournament.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 112, page 17 Augustus also explains what they will do in order to win each battle. As Augustus tries to explain why they choose this method, Julius takes over and explains what they will be looking for in order for the magic knights to join the Royal Knights. They then reveal the teams, which reveals that Asta is teamed with Mimosa and Zax Lugner. Suddenly the rogue appears and apologizes for being late even through that magic emperor can forgive him for being late. Asta wonders who this rogue is which the rogue says that his name is Zax Lugner. Epilogue References Navigation